The present invention relates to the new and distinct Bellflower herein also referred to as Campanula ‘Delft Teacups’, by the cultivar name, ‘Delft Teacups’, or as the new plant. The new plant was crossed on May 14, 2015 from a plant in a greenhouse research facility in Zeeland, Mich., and the seed was collected in late summer of 2015. The female parent was a selected unnamed seedling from the Campanula carptica grex ‘Rapido Blue’ and the male parent was the same selected unnamed seedling from the Campanula carptica grex ‘Rapido Blue’. The single seedling from this cross represented by ‘Delft Teacups’ was selected from a group of seedlings by the inventor, isolated and compared in subsequent years to other Campanula and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer and eventually given the breeder code 15-4-1.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by basal cuttings has shown ‘Delft Teacups’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations since late June 2016.